Drago Family
The Drago Family (ドラゴンファミリ Doragon Famiri, literally "Dragon Family") are a collection of mobsters whom operate on a currently as of yet identified island in the North Blue. They are lead by an as of yet to be named "don" (boss.) Amongst their ranks include figures such as Oca Aronne and ex-member, Drago Angelica; with Angelica having joined sides with the high profile Mafia Pirates. The Drago family ultimately earned its name due to its infamous reputation for being as violent, dangerous and threatening as dragons. This marks them as a feared organization to the local populace, and has gained the Drago Family much respect. Members As an organized criminal group, the Drago Family is structured much like a corporation would be. Each individual member of the family is given a specific rank, and with that rank, a certain duty to fulfill. Likewise, there is a distinct difference between those who're official mobsters and those who affiliate themselves with the gang but aren't members themselves. The gangsters refer to themselves as "made men," whilst they call affiliates "associates." Alongside these terms, there are various other slang words for the individuals within the family, and even terms for the group itself. The criminal gang prefer referring to themselves with words such as "family" (thus the name) or even "mob." And organized crime itself tends to be called "the garbage business." All these are meant to conceal the true nature of the syndicate from prying eyes and law enforcement, such as police and the Marines. The structure of the Drago Family is much like any other gang. At the top is what is known as the don, who acts as the overseeing boss of the entire group. Working as his right hand man is the "consigliere;" an advisor who directs the don in the family's next course of action. Underneath the don is the "underboss," who reports directly to the don and administers the don's orders throughout the rest of the family. Moving down the ladder, there are the "caporegimes," or capo for short. Caporegime means captain, and this best describes their role within the gang. Capos are responsible for leading entire units of grunts and other made men who work underneath them. In short, they execute the orders of the don and underboss, and make sure the gangsters under their watchful eye do as they are told. And at the bottom of the barrel are the "soldiers." These are the bottom tier work force of the crime syndicate, who simply do as they are instructed. Below lists the hierarchy of the Drago Family in descending order, as well as the individual members who resign over these roles. *???: Don **???: Consigliere *???: Underboss *Drago Angelica: Capo (former member) *Oca Aronne: Rank Undetermined Activity Whilst the gang makes profit off of almost whatever they can, they're most notably renowned on the island they've settled upon for three things: Protection racketeering, bootlegging and loan sharking. Protection racketeering being the act of violently intimidating others into paying the mafia for hired bodyguard service; while bootlegging involves the illegal act of making, transporting and/or selling illegal alcohol or other law-bound products. Loan sharking deals with lending money to other parties, but for ridiculously high interest rates. Thus, the longer someone owes the Drago Family money in return, the more it'll cost them. The family ensures they receive repayment through intimidation and violence. Despite these highly illegal and cruel activities, the Drago Family still operates within the unwritten code of conduct known most famously as "honor among thieves." This enforces a rigid set of rules of behavior and discipline amongst mafia families, including the notorious Drago Family. In particular, despite allowing his thugs to harm those that interfere with the family's "business," the don has made it clear that those not involved with the Drago Family are to be left alone. Likewise, he has regulated what products the family can bootleg, and what products they are to stay unaffiliated with at all costs. Mostly, they deal in alcohol and firearms bootlegging and little else; aside from the scarcely rare act of Devil Fruit smuggling. History Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Mafia Category:Drago Family Category:Groups Category:Wyvern 0m3g4